


New kind of happiness

by MerlucaLoverFromSA



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlucaLoverFromSA/pseuds/MerlucaLoverFromSA
Summary: Meredith is jealous and Dr Bailey spots a hickeys on Meredith's neck.





	New kind of happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merluca Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merluca+Lovers).



Meredith was jealous, really jealous. She isn't the type that gets jealous but today she is because what she was seeing right now was making her insides turn.

 

One of the ped's doctors kept touching Andrew's arm while laughing at something Andrew said, Meredith could see that they were probably talking about something really funny because they were now both laughing and Meredith was jealous, the ped's doctor took her phone out of lab coat pocket and looked at it for a second before showing something to Andrew, Andrew started laughing very hard and Meredith was so eager to go over there and find out what it is that's making Andrew laugh so hard, actually she wanted to find out who the doctor is, who is making her boyfriend laugh so hard.

 

There the hand went up on Andrew's arm again, Meredith was seriously getting annoyed at the woman's actions. _does she really have to touch him, every time she_ talks Meredithmuttered to herself.She was now super annoyed and jealous at the same time. 

The woman brought her arms around Andrew and they hugged, a good hug it is. Meredith's inside were screaming, while standing at the nurses station.

 

The hug was sweet and short, after the hug the woman said something to Andrew and he smiled in return, the doctor turned around to leave and Andrew went the opposite direction only to see Meredith leaning on the counter at the nurses station, he couldn't read the look on her face so he gave her a perplexed look.

"Hey you" he said, looking at her straight in her eyes, her face begin to look angry

"Mhm" was her only response while avoiding eye contact, Andrew was now starting to wonder what's wrong

"Mer are you okay?" Andrew tried but all he got was "Why don't you go ask the hot brunette doctor!" 

Meredith knows that she's acting childish but she can't help it she's jealous, the brunette doctor is truly beautiful and young, so she can't help but feel insecure.

She saw how the doctor made her Andrew laugh and how she kept touching him

So yes she's jealous, because that's what she's supposed to do, yes she does make Andrew laugh but she's not sure if she's ever heard him laugh like he did and she's the only person who's supposed to touch him like that, he's hers. He is her sweet, kind and loving Andrew.

 

"What !? Meredith what is it? What are you talking about?" Wondering where all of this is coming from, Andrew remained calmed

"The hot doctor you were standing with, the one who kept touching you every minute! That's what's wrong" said Meredith in an annoyed and jealous tone

"Ohhhh" Andrew started chuckling ,"you mean Demi?"

"Mhm, you're  already on first name basis.GREAT!" Meredith cheekily replied, clearly jealous!

Andrew was now looking at his girlfriend with the _what the hell is up with you_  look and still trying to figure out what's really gotten her this pissed

Then it clicked to him that he's girlfriend is acting out like this because she's jealous! Yup! J-E-A-L-O-U-S

He started to laugh, while looking at an annoyed Meredith

"Omg you're jealous, that's what's got you worked up." Andrew said while laughing

" I'm not jealous, I'm Meredith Grey I don't get jealous" Meredith proudly said

Ignoring he's girlfriend Andrew said, "that brunette doctor you call "hot" is my old friend from Med school, she dated one of my friends in Med school and we became friends during the course of their relationship, her mom is Italian so we sort of hit it off quickly, she started working here last week, she's in peds"

"Mhm okay" said a convinced Meredith, still not liking the idea that she's gonna see the brunette doctor a lot, which means she gets to see the brunette touch Andrew.

She did not like this at all

 

Andrew did not like the look on Meredith's face, it told him that something was worrying her

"Hey Mer talk to me, what's going on in that pretty head of yours" he asked

Mer smiled a little, "nothing" she lied

Andrew gave her a look, she got irritated and started to ramble "sowhichmeansyougonnaspendmoretimetogetherhuh" rambled Meredith

Andrew now caughy up on what's making his girlfriend act this way, he looks at her in a way that makes her feel loved

"Mer there's no need to be jealous, I love you and only you, I have eyes for you only and do you wanna know something? Andrew said

Meredith was now blushing "What?" She asked

Andrew shifted closer to the side of her face and whispered in her ear " you the hottest woman in this hospital, actually you're the most hottest and most gorgeous woman on earth" he said with a huge smile on his face

Meredith's face was now beginning to turn red, " so no need to be worried, I only want you and besides if I wanted Demi I would've dated her back than" he continued and laughed 

Meredith swats him on the arm "Andrew!"

Andrew was laughing at he's crazy girlfriend, "I'm just joking" he said

He then whispered into her ear "brunettes  stopped being my type after I met a certain hot blonde girl who I don't think I'm gonna let go of anytime soon" he then turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend who was now beaming

 

Their cheesy moment was ruined by their pagers, an in coming trauma in the pit, they went to the pit and started saving lives.

 

Later during the day Andrew was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Zola was helping him, Ellis and Bailey were playing with their toys

The kids loved Andrew, every time he got home, they got soooo excited and at first Meredith thought that it would be hard for Zola to warm up to Andrew because the only man she knew in her mom's life was her dad Derek but it wasn't, Zola loved Andrew, she loved preparing dinner with him and loved it that he was teaching her Italian and Italian dishes.

 

Within an hour they were sitting at the table having dinner, the kids told the couple about the day they had and went on and on about what they wanna do and they even asked Andrew to take them to the Aquarium, which Andrew looked at Mer for approval and she said yes of course

 

After dinner the kids went upstairs to bath, surprisingly Bailey asked Andrew to bath him and the girls were bathed by their mom. After baths the kids were tucked in and Andrew told them a story and they said their "goodnights" and they were out like lights

 

Meredith and Andrew went hand in hand downstairs did the dishes while talking about work and telling each other about their childhood stories. 

 

After doing the dishes Meredith took Andrew's hand and she led him upstairs to her bedroom, immediately after they entered her room, door was shut.

She started to kiss him roughly, lips on lips, hands wandering all over each other's bodies

Andrew took her t-shirt off only to find her with no bra on _mhm aren't we ready Doctor?_  he said with a smile on his face and Mer laughed at him

Andrew put her gently on the bed and he began to undress, he could see the hunger in her eyes and the way she bit her lips when her eyes scanned his upper body  _I swear to God, these abs and muscles are going to be the death of me_ she thought to herself

Next thing she was laying flat on her back with Andrew on top of her, Andrew helped her undo her pants and threw them across the room, she was now in her undies

They stated to kiss, her hands tugging through his hair  _Damn I can't even get enough of his hair_

Their tongues now fighting for dominance, Andrew was now kissing her neck ohhh boy he knows her sensitive spots  that make her go weak.

She was now breathing heavily, Andrew went down from her neck to her breasts, he's hand on her left breast and he's mouth on the right breast, working those breasts

Meredith couldn't control her breathing at all and her moans were on another level, she couldn't take it any longer she brought Andrew's face to hers and kissed him hard and she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring his hips closer to hers and she could already feel his member poking on her sex

"I need you now" was all she said and Andrew looked at her with eyes filled with love and desire, her eyes were filled with love, lust and passion.

Andrew teased her by holding her in the front, "Andrewww no teasing" she cried out and he laughed

He tore her lace panties with one swift move and he started to make love to her, tonight was different and she felt that.

They went on and on until they were worn out and they needed some sleep now, Meredith was curled up in Andrew's arms and she said "I love you  Andrew" while smiling 

"I love you too babe" Andrew responded and they both fell asleep

_The next morning_

Meredith woke up alone in bed, she saw a post it note on her side of the bed that Andrew left there and it said  _Got paged, see you at work... I love you._

 _Sh_ e smiled like a fool and she then went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put on some shorts with  One of Andrew's t-shirt and her hair up in a messy bun and she headed downstairs 

Surprisingly she found Amelia, Maggie and the kids eating breakfast 

"Mommy what happened to your neck?" Bailey immediately asked his mom when she entered the room, while he's eyes are still focused on her neck

Now everyone was looking at her neck, she quickly fixed her eyes on her sisters with a look that said  _what is wrong with my neck_

And they laughed at her,  Meredith ran to the nearest mirror _Omg I am gonna kill..._ She cried

"Who are you gonna kill mommy?" her youngest daughter Ellis asked while giggling at her mom's antics

"Thhhheeee" Meredith was stuck, not knowing how to lie to her kids, shit she's gonna kill Andrew for this 

Zola just sat there amused at her mom's facial expressions

Her sisters were laughing instead of helping, "the mosquitoes" helped Maggie with laughter

"Yes the mosquitoes baby girl, they did this to mommy's neck" she said while blushing

"Sorry mommy" said Ellis, giving her mom a hug, Meredith kissed her hair and cuddled her for a while before telling the kids to go brush their teeth for school

"The mosquitoes are damn amazing!"

"They leave big earth sized hickeys, good luck in covering them" Teased Amelia and Meredith laughed at her

"I did not sleep at all, Mer you're loud" 

"I thought Amelia was exaggerating when she said the did not sleep at all last time"

Maggie went on with a disbelief look on her face.

" I am not!" Cried Meredith, clearly embarrassed

The sisters laughed and they said they would drop the kids off at school

 

They left and Meredith got ready for work, she also headed out after 30 minutes. She tried covering her hickeys and she covered most of them but there was one right beneath her ear that just wanted to be seen and she did all she could to hide it  but it didn't wanna play along.

 

She arrived at work and started going on about her day. After giving an update on a patient, Meredith went to the nurse's station and there sat Bailey in a chair, looking at her.

"Dr Bailey" Meredith said

Dr Bailey looked at her and she said "Hi Doctor Grey, you look quite happy this morning"

Meredith laughed "Everyone keeps on saying that this morning" she was indeed happy

Bailey looked her in the eyes until something caught her attention

"Mhm" her eyes widened at what she saw

Meredith clearly forgotten about the huge hickey she tried to cover up this morning

"What is it?" Meredith asked

"Deluca must be good hey, look at that humongous hickey on your neck" Bailey was amused

Meredith was now blushing and  embarrassed at the same time, she put her hand on her neck trying to hide the hickey

"Dr Bailey!" Meredith laughed and Bailey continued with her teasing

They were both laughing, Dr Deluca joined them at the nurses station. Wondering what's got them laughing like this.

"Ohh hello Dr Good Deluca" Dr Bailey teased

"Uhm hi Dr Bailey, Dr Grey" he replied, "Why am I Dr Good Deluca?" He asked while Meredith was blushing

"That humongous thing on Dr Grey's neck has earned you a new nickname" Bailey laughed

 Andrew looked at Meredith's neck and he's eyes went wide, "ohh Jesus!" Was all he said as he's mind began to wonder back to last night's steamy sex

He smiled widely and he decided to tease Meredith

"Dr Grey I did not know that you like hickeys" he teased, Meredith was now getting embarrassed and he had a coy smile on his face

" I did not know that you like marking your territory" Dr Bailey decided to tease him and she left the couple there

Andrew was now the embarrassed one, Meredith turned her face to Andrew and she stuck her tongue out at him.They giggled.

"Hey you" Andrew said

"Hi" Meredith shyly said " don't you wanna go grab lunch with me? I'm starving" she asked 

"Dr Grey are you asking me out on a lunch date?" Andrew asked, with his dimples popping

Meredith couldn't get enough of he's handsome face and he's smile

"Yes I guess I am, Dr Deluca" she replied

"Let me think about it" Andrew teased her

"Andrewww" Meredith said

"Okay okay let's go" he happily said 

Meredith took he's hand, Andrew leaned in for a quick kiss which Meredith declined.

"I haven't seen you in hours, now that I'm with you, I don't even get a kiss?" Andrew asked, feigning hurt

"Yes because last night I asked you nicely not to leave any hickeys and you said yes you wouldn't, but you did" Meredith explained and she laughed

Andrew groaned "But Mer" he tried to come up with something but he couldn't and he ended up looking at Meredith with pleading eyes

 

Meredith laughed at her boyfriend and she said " I'll kiss you only if you agree to give me a repeat of last night" she requested

"how about I double last night's rounds, tonight?" Andrew proudly asked

"Mhhhm I like that Dr Good Derluca" Meredith lovingly replied

They kissed for a while and left the hospital hand in hand for lunch.They were really happy and this is the new kind of happiness for both of them. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this :)


End file.
